(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endless belt member, an image forming apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an endless belt member.
(ii) Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there is a method of recording an image by directly transferring a toner image formed on an image holding member to a recording medium transported by a recording medium transporting belt member or a method of recording an image by transferring a toner image to a recording medium after temporarily transferring the toner image to an intermediate transfer belt member.
Various methods are proposed as a method of detecting the positions of the recording medium transporting belt member and the intermediate transfer belt member.